


hari di mana mereka bertemu

by baqao (hiirei)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: NashTaka, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia hanya datang untuk membuktikan perkataan Jason. </p><p> </p><p>(Dan mungkin ia akan berterima kasih pada mantan rekannya itu nanti.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hari di mana mereka bertemu

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapat.

Ini hanyalah sepotong cerita di kehidupan Nash Gold Jr. 

Pada hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk menjejakkan kakinya ke sebuah tempat―yang kalau diingat, dulu Nash pernah mengatakan dia tidak akan mendatangi kawasan seperti ini. Tapi dia ingin tahu, rasa penasaran mengalahkan ego-nya. 

Pada hari itu, ia memasuki sebuah bar―bukan bar yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan Nijimura, tapi bar khusus para pecinta sesama jenis.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kedua matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mendapati kerumunan orang yang berbicara mesra, musik ala bar yang berdendang, juga beberapa penari di panggung yang berada di tengah ruangan yang sibuk menarik atensi pengunjung.

Mantan kapten Jabberwock itu memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ruangan, cukup jauh dari kerumunan. Sesekali menatap tajam orang-orang yang berkedip atau bertingkah genit mendekatinya.

Tidak. Dia datang ke sini hanya untuk membuktikan perkataan Jason. Ingin mencoba apa benar ketertarikan seksualnya sudah berubah dan menyukai laki-laki. 

Limabelas menit dia duduk di sana, mengobservasi, mencari-cari apa ada yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Namun nihil. Mungkin perkiraan Jason salah, dan dia harus segera keluar dari tempat itu sebelum rasa bosan datang atau sebelum dia mencari masalah.

"Hei," suara yang agak nyaring itu menahan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri. Menolehkan kepala pirang, dia disambut oleh sebuah cengiran lebar, "lo baru di sini?"

Tanpa basa-basi, pria dengan cengiran yang tetap nampak di wajahnya itu menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan Nash, meja memisahkan mereka. Nash menatap tidak suka.

"Nama gue Takao Kazunari. Dulu gue ada di tim Vorpal Swords, masih ingat?"

'Cih. Mana mungkin gue lupa.' batin Nash.

"Oh jadi lo salah satu monyet sialan itu. Kenapa rambut lo item?"

Satu alis dinaikkan, tidak mengerti. "Lah memangnya aneh?"

"Temen-temen monyet lo rambutnya warna-warni. Lo gak ikutan?"

Tawa lelaki bernama Takao itu pecah. 

"Oh ya, lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue. Lo baru di sini? Pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini?" suara tawa itu berhenti, digantikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara bertubi-tubi. Namun paras itu tetap menampilkan sebuah cengiran.

"Pertama, dan terakhir kali."

"Terakhir? Kenapa?" cengiran itu perlahan pudar, dan Nash bertanya-tanya mengapa ada perasaan kesal dalam hatinya ketika bibir lelaki itu tidak lagi melengkung.

"Tempat gue bukan di sini, gue cuma nyoba."

"C-cuma nyoba? Itu alasan lo? Pfft." 

Biasanya, Nash akan langsung menghajar orang yang menertawakannya, tapi tangannya tidak bergerak, tidak ada rasa kesal ketika mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi gue jadi ingat diri gue dulu." Pria itu menghentikan tawanya, manik kelabu yang tajam menatapnya. "Gue juga dulu kayak lo. Iseng, cuma nyoba. Sebagian orang juga gitu, penasaran."

Nash hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak menjawab perkataan si lelaki, karena dia tidak memiliki ucapan yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

"Jadi, udah dapet apa yang lo mau?" 

Nash tidak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada panggung, menatap tubuh para penari yang berkeluk-keluk pada tiang yang tertancap.

"Gue anggap itu sebagai 'belum'. Lo kurang yakin?"

Kepala pirang menggeleng, "Temen gue bilang mungkin gue gay. Gue sendiri gak percaya, tapi nyatanya gue emang belum pernah suka sama cewek."

"Hmm, lo gak coba baca majalah porno?"

"Udah."

"Gak bereaksi, ya." kekehan kecil Takao keluarkan, walau Nash tidak mendengarnya.

"Takao!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Takao pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Gue duluan. Semoga lo dapet apa yang lo cari."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Punggung pria surai hitam itu masih ada dalam benak Nash walau sudah seminggu sejak dia pergi ke tempat itu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak dapat melupakan Takao, dari cara pria itu berbicara, tertawa, dan ... manik tajamnya itu.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Nash kembali memasuki tempat itu. Dalam hati berharap bertemu pria bernama Takao.

Perasaan apa ini?

Nash mengambil tempat duduk yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Mengabaikan pria-pria yang mencoba menyapanya. Ponsel dikeluarkan demi membunuh waktu, mengecek beberapa notifikasi, mengabaikan pesan Nijimura yang bertanya dimana dia berada sekarang. Kedua mata sesekali menatap sekitar, mencoba mencari orang yang diincar.

"Seinget gue, lo bilang kemarin adalah pertama dan terakhir kali lo ke sini."

Nash mengangkat pandangan dari layar, menatap pria yang ditemuinya minggu lalu. 

"Udah dapat apa yang lo mau?" duduk di hadapan Nash, Takao menaruh tangannya di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja itu.

"Gue rasa ... gue udah dapet." Nash ikut mencondongkan tubuh pada meja penghalang dirinya dan si pria mantan pemain Vorpal Swords itu. "Gue rasa gue tertarik sama lo. Kasih gue alamat lo, dan mungkin ... besok gue jemput jam tujuh?"

Sebuah senyuman terpatri, "Hmm, kedengarannya bagus." 

Mungkin dia akan berterima kasih pada Jason nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
